Pink Goes Well With Green
by Lacerda
Summary: Galinda comes back with dozens of paint cans and Elphaba already knows that this isn't going to go well. Booksicle. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

* * *

**Pink Goes Well With Green**

"What…is _that_?" Elphaba gaped as Galinda tumbled into their room carrying what seemed to be a dozen tin buckets.

"It's paint!" Galinda squealed, her excitement apparent. She set the buckets on the floor and let out a short puff of breath.

"Paint? What for?" Elphaba said, not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

"We-ell," her roommate mused, "I was thinking that the room was looking a little, oh I don't know, _drab_, so I thought-marvelous idea, I know-that we could paint it!"

Elphaba didn't miss the 'we' in Galinda's sentence. She grimaced—painting seemed like a tedious job, and to top it all off, it was finals week. There were more important things to do with her time. She turned her head to the side and, oh no, Galinda was staring at her expectantly, blue eyes pleading. Silently, she wondered how anyone won an argument with this girl.

"Ah," she groaned, "Fine. What color?"

Elphaba looked around, examining the dusty blue walls and supposed that a shade of cream or beige would be sufficient enough. Knowing Galinda, though, this wouldn't be the answer.

"I was thinking a light pink for the walls, it'd remind me of my room back at—" Galinda started then saw the look Elphaba was giving her, "I…right. Well, what color would _you _paint it in?"

"A bright orange," Elphaba said. Galinda looked horrified, obviously missing the sarcasm, "Why, Miss Elphaba, that'd make the room look so…so…" she racked her brains for a word, "Horrible!"

Elphaba laughed.

"You're absolutely horrid, Elphie," Galinda shook her head but she was fighting to keep from giggling herself.

"Not wicked, my sweet," Elphaba jested, "Just different."

The room fell into a lapse of silence.

"Well, if you won't take me seriously, then I didn't really need your help anyway," Galinda snapped, breaking the tension in the room. She bent down and searched the paint cans until she found the color she wanted. Coral Pink.

"Oh no you don't!" Elphaba said, suddenly jumping from her spot on the bed, "You're not going to paint _our _room in that!"

"Oh yes, I will!" Galinda said, her nose pointed in the air rebelliously. She pulled out a paintbrush from her bag.

"Over my dead body," Elphaba challenged, grabbing her own paint can. She checked the label and raised her eyebrows. The color was green. Ah, the ways fate teased her.

The two exchanged a look of determination and pulled off the lid. The swords were brandished and the battle began.

~o~

The fight began peacefully, both of them painting their own sides of the room as quickly as they could, but the peace wouldn't last forever.

"There's no more space," Elphaba pointed out, backing up from her side of the room. Galinda, apparently, had noticed this as well as they were both standing opposite each other, looking around. Elphaba had to admit though; the room had ended up surprisingly neat exempting the stains on the floor.

"Not bad," Galinda said, eyes narrowed, contemplating the room, "Not bad."

Galinda turned her head to face her roommate, "Apparently, pink goes well with green."

Elphaba nodded, but her mind was elsewhere.

"It seems as though…" Elphaba said, pausing for a while, "Your color has taken up more of the room space than mine."

Galinda looked around and realized this as well. She grinned and faced her friend with a smile of triumph, but the feeling of glory passed quickly when she saw that the other girl was grinning too. The smile, however, was not a humble one nor a sad one, but a smile of…Galinda gulped. A smile of pure evil.

"But there's still some space in the room," Elphaba said, dipping her brush into the half-full paint can.

"Um, Miss Elphaba…Elphie, w-what are you doing?" Galinda said, backing away worriedly. Elphaba kept advancing forward, the paint brush was now raised in front of her like a sword.

"Elphaba," she warned, and then let out a little squeal of horror as her friend jumped forward, closing the gap between the dripping paintbrush and her face.

~o~

_Absolutely humiliating_, Galinda thought as she attempted to wipe some more of the green paint off of her face.

"That won't work," her roomie smirked, equally covered in coral pink paint but she made no effort to remove it. Galinda groaned, "Then what does?"

"Time," Elphaba replied, "Or maybe nothing. It's labeled _permanent _for a reason."

Galinda's eyes widened. She didn't want to be green forever! At least Elphaba was used to it, but an emerald Galinda Upland? That just wouldn't do!

"No, no, I'm sure it'll get off," she fussed, opening her drawer, "Maybe I just need to use some alcohol or make-up remover or…or something."

To this, Elphaba laughed.

"What's funny this time?" Galinda said, her eyebrows furrowing. This was no laughing matter!

"Well, Miss Galinda, you shouldn't be worried," Elphaba said, "After all, it would look perfect on you. You said it yourself, remember?"

"What did I say?"

"Pink goes well with green."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Alright, it's not my usual thing, I know, but I've been reading Wicked lately (and it's coming over to the Philippines) and you've got to admit that Galinda and Elphaba have the greatest friendship ever. This idea came to me after I saw the fantastic fan art that is the cover to this story which I do not own. Alright, that's it for now, I suppose.

Ta!


End file.
